Day Off
by skyressshun
Summary: What Asami and Akihito get up to on their days off.


Akihito lay in bed, his head resting on Asami's chest and his finger tracing all the well-defined muscles. Today had been a rarity; Asami had the day off as did he and the crime lord had wasted little time putting it to good use. Akihito breathed in a deep breath as the smell of sweat and sex lingered in the air.

It was the early hours of the morning and neither had a wink of sleep despite not having left the bed all day.

"I can't believe you. What am I going to do about work?" He huffed, trying to sound irritated though the slightly calloused thumb brushing against his shoulder made it damn near impossible.

"Call in sick."

"That'll be the third time this month. You've got to understand I can't handle it this much. My friends are starting to worry I've got arthritis with the amount of limping I do. They even started asking if my 'girlfriend' hit me."

"You could always tell them the truth."

"Has the blood not returned to your head yet? You know I can't do that."

Asami shifted, moving the hand he had been resting on under the covers.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The blonde asked, mildly panicked as he felt them travel across his hip. "Where you even listening to me?" They dipped to the small of his back and applied slight pressure.

"Is this where it hurts?" The question itself was redundant as he let out a sharp hiss of pain. More pressure was added as Asami began rubbing at the sore muscles, feeling Akihito press his head under his chin and breathe half relieved half pained breaths.

Soon enough they turned into quite moans as more and more knots were erased. Using his free hand Asami lifted the blonde's head, pressing a short kiss to his lips before kissing his neck softly.

"A-Asami," Akihito raised his hands to the yakuza's hair, gripping it slightly, far too preoccupied to notice the fingers moving further south, away from his sore back and towards the abused entrance.

Asami focused all of his attention on the boy's neck, adding to the already copious amount of marks. He smirked against the bruising flesh as his fingers rubbed against the tight ring of muscle probing slightly.

"Ah! Ah, Asami!" He cried, pulling his head closer, wanting to be marked as the man.

Two fingers rubbed softly against the raw flesh inside his boy's entrance, pushing deeper as he went and enjoying the way the muscles trembled at his touch, sucking them deeper and wanting more.

Asami left his neck, travelling further down his body to two hard nubs, bite marks still evident from the previous round. He sucked one into his mouth, lapping at it and causing his boy to cry out and grind his hard member against his thigh.

Akihito tugged at the man's head, urging him up for a much needed kiss. He moaned as Asami forced his tongue in, fighting back but surrendering quickly, worshipping the muscle with short licks.

Groaning as the fingers were removed he clasped onto broad shoulders as he was laid on his back, feeling a hand running down his leg and something hard pressing against the inside of his thigh. The underside of his knee was cupped and brought up, settling on the yakuza's shoulder, the other quickly following.

Pressing his head back into the pillow a long moan escaped his lips as Asami's hard dick pressed against the stretched entrance, forcing it to swallow him whole.

"You are greedy aren't you?"

Akihito failed to formulate a response, saliva running down the side of his face and fingers clawing at the bed.

Asami closed his eyes groaning at feeling the boy's muscles contract around him, sucking him in and trembling against him. His didn't wait for him to adjust, pulling out fully and penetrating him quickly. A loud cry left the blonde, his back arching at feeling his body stretched to its limit once again.

Reaching up his hand failed to make it any higher than the older man's upper arm, gripping at it tightly before shifting his hips, urging the man to move. The yakuza complied, beginning his assault on his lover, leaning further down to bend the boy's legs back. Akihito managed to grab at the back of his neck, leaning up to kiss the man as his body was being thrust into, moans leaving his lips as the man targeted his tortured prostate.

"H-Harder," he panted out between kisses, toes curling as his request was answered and his body shook at the hard thrusts aimed at his pleasure spot.

Using a hand beside Akihito's head to stabilise himself Asami quickened his pace, breaths coming out short and sharp between kisses. His boy moaned into his mouth, fingers digging into his flesh.

He withdrew quickly, watching as Akihito's face fell at the loss of pleasure. Moving back he didn't give the boy time to complain as he dragged him up and forced him onto all fours. His legs trembled as they were forced to keep him up, fingers already tightening into the expensive, and soiled, silk sheets.

Anticipating filled him as he waited impatiently for it to happen, jumping as he felt fingers tracing his arse cheeks parting them slowly. It was going to happen soon, he was sure. He'd feel Asami's large member penetrate him and his body would give way instantly.

But nothing happened.

The blonde huffed, ignoring his burning face at being so exposed he turned to snap at the man. But before he could he was invaded by something warm and wet. His entrance contracted instantly, feeling something flick against his walls and curve inside him.

He flamed red as he realised what it was. Asami's tongue was inside him! The embarrassment didn't last for long though as he reacted to the pleasure, moaning and groaning, head dropping down as spit dripped underneath him. His fingers tightened into the bed and his hips tried to thrust onto the welcome intruder. He couldn't though, Asami tightening his fingers and using his tongue to fuck the boy. He withdrew mostly before thrusting in harshly, wetting the raw passage and soothing it.

His tongue curled, feeling his muscles tighten and feeling for his sweet spot, jabbing at it hard as soon as he did.

"Oh, God Asami!"

He smirked, running one hand from the boy's hips to his weeping erection and rubbing at the pre-cum dripping from it. Gathering the salty beads on his fingers he forced them into Akihito's mouth, feeling the boy suck on them wantonly. His own cock twitched, craving the feel of that velvety mouth surrounding it and taking in as much as Asami could force.

Impatient, the crime lord pulled his tongue out before jabbing back in painfully quick. A strangled cry left his lover as he spilled his seed onto the bed below. His arms gave out beneath him and he dropped onto the sheets his still warm cum staining his chest. Asami left his passage again, dropping onto his back and removing his fingers from the boy's mouth.

Akihito blinked glazed eyes, staring at Asami's face before travelling down to the strained erection, pre-cum gathered at the tip. He licked his lips, wanting to take his lover into his mouth. Forcing his arms to take his weight he dragged himself onto his lover, feeling the man help him settle over his legs.

He sat with his legs spread on the yakuza, staring down at the large organ. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting him while his entrance craved to be penetrated once more.

Sensing his dilemma Asami grabbed onto the boy's hair and forced him onto his weeping cock, forcing himself to keep his eyes open as the pleasure washes through him. Reaching down he probed at the boy's entrance once more, sliding his fingers inside and hearing him cry out in pleasure as he sucked at the bulbous head.

Using his hands the blonde rubbed at the base of the cock, swallowing more into his mouth as he was stretched from behind. His tongue ran up the thick vein beneath, using his teeth to scrape across the taut flesh.

Asami dug deeper inside his boy, having to hold himself from releasing as he moaned on his cock, the vibrations running through the sensitive organ.

Akihito took more into his mouth, using one hand to massage the base and the other to rub his balls, feeling more beads of pre-cum run down his throat.

His own cock was straining between his legs as he was probed deeper, weeping as it was left unattended. He reached to take it and relieve himself of some pressure when he cried out around the thick member, Asami thrusting his fingers painfully deep in warning.

Returning to his job he shook his hips, feeling the fingers rub against him as he sucked the cock harder, taking as much into his mouth as was physically possible. He hollowed his cheeks and hummed around the flesh, rubbing his balls harder.

Asami closed his eyes, groaning, his fingers stilled as he used his free hand to grasp onto Akihito's head, he held him still, thrusting up sharply into the warm mouth and feeling himself undo as his cum flowed into the blonde's mouth and down his throat.

Trying not to choke, he greedily swallowed all his cum, his hips moving on their own over his fingers and his member weeping as he moaned and groaned around the organ.

Breathing heavily Asami removed himself from his mouth; rubbing against Akihito's prostate and squeezing roughly against his cock.

"Ah! Asami!" He cried, cumming again and splattering over his stomach.

Once the high died down his body collapsed against his lover's, his chest heaving and his eyes struggling to remain open. Asami's fingers left the boy's entrance, slightly wet, ignoring his heads close proximity to his now sleeping cock he took the boy in his arms and settled back against the pillows.

Reaching across to the nightstand he grabbed his cigarettes and his phone. Plucking one of the expensive sticks out the packet he lit it with his personalised lighter taking in a long drag. Tossing the packet onto the nightstand he phoned one of the few numbers saved in the device.

"_Yes Asami-sama?_" His secretary responded in seconds of the call being made, not sounding the least bit bothered at being called at such ungodly hours.

"I'll be taking today off too."

"_Of course Sir, I'll rearrange your schedule again. Anything else Sir?_"

"Yes, send a masseuse over tomorrow for Akihito and inform his work of his absence for the next few days. I doubt he'll be in any condition to walk."

Hanging up he smirked staring down at his lover. The poor boy, he really had no idea what was coming for him.

**This is my first lemon so I apologise if it's not very good. I have zero experience other than reading yaoi so it's probably not very realistic. Still, please review and tell me how to improve because I'm sure it's terrible. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
